una aventura en otro mundo
by zonezerok
Summary: este es el primer capitulo de una historia original que estoy escribiendo asi que si len esto les agradeceria que me degaran sus comentarios de que les parecio y recomendaciones y criticas. por favor no sean crueles ya que es mi primera historia que escribo.


CAPÍTULO UNO

EL INICIO DE UNA NUEVA AVENTURA

Siempre había creído que los mundos de fantasía eran solo un cuento, que los videogames solo eran un montón de pixeles que nada de eso existía hasta ahora. Nunca pensé que podría estar en mi mundo soñado, pero retrocedamos un tiempo hacia atrás.

-hola me llamo shiro himawara tengo 17 años curso tercer año de preparatoria y desde que inicie vivo sola en un pequeño apartamento en Tokyo, soy una persona común o eso pensé. tengo dos amigas las cuales son ITSUKI NAKAMIYA y NATSUKI TENSUYA y son mis mejores amigas, leíamos manga y jugábamos videojuegos. trabajo en una cafetería hasta ese dia.

_ hola yuri.

_ hola itsuki, buenos días natsuki.

_ buenos días yuri

_ hoooo estuviste increíble ayer realmente te has vuelto muy fuerte por poco nos mata ese jefe.

_ siiii eres muy buena natsuki

_ yo no se de que estas hablando yo no juego

_ ohh lo siento nat olvide que estavamos en la escuela.

natsuki es un poco tímida, pero es una gran persona y muy inteligente es la mejor de las clase y es presidente del consejo estudiantil. sin embargo ella no quiere que nadie sepa que le gustan los videojuegos. itsuki en cambio es muy extrovertida y energética muy buena en los deportes pero en un poco torpe.

_ oigan supieron que va haber alguien nuevo en nuestro salon

\- enserio ¿quien sera?

en eso suena la campana y todos los alumnos se dirigen a sus lugares, cuando entra el profesor profesor todos se ponen de pie.

_ sientense. hoy se integra a nuestro grupo una nueva compañera por favor pasa y presentate a todos.

_ hola buenos días a todos yo soy Misaki Oragame, espero q1ue nos llevemos bien.

_ por favor toma asiento que vamos a empezar la clase.

después de una hora suena la campana y termina la clase mientras todos se reúnen alrededor de la chica nueva Inundandola de de preguntas. mientras las otras tres chicas desayunaban en el tejado hablando de las paridas para la clasificación del torneo de un battle royale y que les falta un miembro cuando de repente aparece misaki.

_ lo siento no pude evitar escuchar su conversación.

_ oh tu debes ser la chica nueva, ¿que haces aqui?

_ lo siento solo estaba intentando escapar de los demás

_ no se te ocurra decir a nadie sobre lo que escuchaste entendido

_ no claro que no lo hare, solo tenia curiosidad por lo que hablaban

_ natsuki ya sueltala la estas asustando

_ lo siento no quería espantarte.

_ no hay problema es mi culpa por escuchar la conversación a escondidas

misaki pedía perdón mientras se encontraba arrodillada por el miedo que le infundió natsuki, mientras la tenía sostenida. al momento que yuri le ayudaba a levantarse.

_ lo siento, por natsuki pero nadie en la escuela sabe que le gustan los videojuegos, y es muy tímida.

_ está bien no te preocupes, pero hablando de eso, las escuche decir que se estaban preparando para las clasificatorias.

_ si estamos pensando en entrar al torneo

_ si pero nos falta uno para completar el equipo.

_si y no encontramos a nadie que sea bueno.

_ si es posible quisiera integrarme a su equipo. bueno es que a mi tambien me gustaria participar en el torneo

_ enserio tú también juegas, ¿eres buena?

_ sí, aunque no soy muy buena pero podría servir de apoyo.

_ primero tenemos que probar tu habilidad.

después de que las clases acabaran natsuki yuri y itsuki se fueran con misaki a la casa de yuri para probar sus habilidades de juego. una vez ahí prepararon la prueba todas se conectaron y crearon el equipo agregaron a misaki, cuando estaban en la partida vieron que misaki era muy buena incluso mejor que todas ellas juntas.

era como si supiera cómo iban a atacar los enemigos. pero su mejor habilidad era en francotiradora pues los mataba de un solo disparo a la cabeza, era excelente parecía como si estuviera dentro del juego mismo. al terminar la partida tadas se quedaron muy sorprendidas ya que no esperaban que fuera tan buena.

_ y qué tal les pareció?

_ esto… como decirlo…

_ fue sorprendente

_ lo mejor que he visto en mi vida

_ pareciera como si conocieras cada centímetro del terreno

_ lucias como si estuvieras dentro del juego

_ hee enserio ¿entonces si puedo entrar a su equipo?

_ por supuesto que sí

_ estaríamos en problemas si estuvieras con otros

_ enserio que alegria

en ese momento crearon el equipo oficial y se registraron para estar en el torneo, después de eso todas empezaron a jugar para practicar para el torneo, pasado un tiempo misaki se va su casa ya que se empieza a anochecer al igual natsuki y itsuki todas se despiden y se retiran.

durante el trayecto a su casa misaki se encuentra con alguien muy extraño. vestido con una túnica que le cubría todo el cuerpo y no dejaba ver su rostro y con una voz muy grave.

_ hola misaki orogame te la as pasado bien en este mundo.

_ ¿quien eres tu?

_ oh que lastima ya te has olvidado de mí después de todo lo que pasamos no puedo creer que no me recuerdes.

_ no puede ser pero si estabas muerto yo me asegure de eso

_ enserio crees que podría morir jejeje no sabes nada pero disfruta tu tiempo aquí que muy ´pronto nos volveremos a ver. a qué buenas amigas has conseguido me pregunto que pensaran cuando descubran quién eres.

_ espera ellas no tienes nada que ver con esto dejalas en paz. no se te ocurra hacerles daño

_ ¿me pregunto quien les ara mas daño si yo o tu?, jejeje

_ te juro que si te atreves a tocarlas te matare y esta vez me asegurare de que te quedes bien muerto.

_ jajaja. hasta pronto

este desaparece en una niebla muy densa, mientras misaki se que para en medio de la calle pensando sobre por que esta aqui en este mundo.

al día siguiente misaki parece muy pensativa y aislada durante las clases y las otras están preocupadas por lo que le pasa, así que se acercan a ella para preguntar sobre lo que le pasa

_ oye misaki estas bien

_ eh si claro

_ enserio te vez muy pensativa y preocupada por algo

_ realmente no te pasa nada

_ si no se preocupen, mejor hablemos sobre las estrategias para las partidas del torneo

_ oh si hablemos sobre eso pero vamos a almorzar en la azotea

una vez en la azotea todas se empiezan a acomodar sus almuerzo y se disponen a comer.

_ pero que no está prohibido subir aquí

_ si pero gracias a que natsuki es la presidenta del consejo estudiantil pude tener privilegios y nosotros podemos entrar aquí

_ enserio natsuki eres la mejor

_ pero bueno hablemos de lo que importa el torneo

_ siiii y cuando es la primera partida de clasificatoria

_ pues es en 3 días

_ entonces tenemos poco tiempo para mejorar asi que que les parece si despues de clases

_ yo no puedo hoy me toca trabajar.

_ yuri tu trabajas?

_ sí para poder pagar mi renta

_ eres genial yuri

_ entonces que tal mañana ?

_ nose si pueda mañana tengo una reunión en el consejo estudiantil

_ entonces solo nos queda pasado mañana

_ pues bien entonces será pasado mañana aunque tenemos a misaki en nuestro equipo así que no habrá problema

_ pero no hay que confiarnos aquí solo hay expertos y puede que mejores que misaki

_ tienes razón

así pasaron los tres días para el torneo todas trabajando duro y preparándose, al llegar el dia todas se reunieron en la casa de yuri para empezar la partida todas nerviosas y ansiosas.

al comenzar la partida todas empiezan por equiparse cayeron en un lugar lejano a todos para poder equiparse yuri cayó en una zona boscosa solo con un par de casas donde se equipo con un ametralladora y un chaleco nivel 2, un casco nivel 1 y una granada de fragmentación. natsuki cayó cerca de una zona urbana donde se equipo con un chaleco nivel 2, un casco nivel 2, un ametralladora MP 416, una arma de asalto AKM, un cuchillo una pistola 4,46MM, vendajes y bebidas energetizantes, una granada de humo y una de fragmentación. itsuki cayó cerca con natsuki ella se equipo con un chale nivel 2 un casco nivel 1 una UMP, una SK12, vendajes y bebidas primeros auxilios y por último Misaki ella callo en el centro de zona segura y rápidamente se equipo con casco y chaleco NL 3 una francotiradora de 20 balas y una M 16 vendajes y una pistola 9 mm una vez equipada comenzaron a avanzar yuri se encontró con un escuadrón completo, estaban en una zona urbana cerca de la zona segura, ella se escondió detrás de un automóvil disparo a una que estaba detrás de de un árbol escondido detrás de ella matándolo de un tiro en la cabeza.

_ ohhh si mate a un chicas

en ese instante otro la ataca disparando desde una ventana desde la casa de dos pisos junto con su compañero y otro disparando desde la montaña, estaba apunto de morir, sin embargo ella se movió hacia donde estaba al que había matado se curó un poco la vida y salió directo hacia la casa con una granada cegadora que arroja por la ventana y na de fragmentación dejándolos cejados y con la otra mató a uno y al oro lo dejó noqueado terminando lo de matar con la pistola se escondió para terminar de curarse mientras pensaba cómo matar al francotirador bajando corriendo y saliendo de la casa espero detrás de una barda y apuntó al franco pero este le disparó dejándola noqueada.

_ lo siento chicas creo que hasta aqui llegue.

_ espera yuri donde estas.

_ estoy cerca de la zona segura.

_ voy para alla espera.

yuri estaba apunto de morir cuando itsuki llegó a curarla una vez curada itsuki salió corriendo para distraer al franco entonces yuri aprovechó la oportunidad apuntando y disparando a la cabeza dos veces matándolo.

_ muchas gracias itsuki

_ jeje nadie puede con nosotras

_ cierto ahora vamos.

las dos corrieron a refugiarse a la zona segura mientras la barrera se cerraba cruzaron por un puente pero al otro lado había un escuadrón esperandolas. estos empezaron a disparar ella se cubrieron y intentaron mirar de dónde venían los disparos.

_ itsuki que mira traes.

_ traigo una de x2.

_ yo traigo solo una de punto rojo.

_ espera creo que trigo la mira x4 que le quite al franco anterior.

_ damela para equipar.

_ ten toma.

entonces itsuki soltó la mira a natsuki mientras está quitaba la otra equipandose esta una vez colocada itsuki apuntó al otro lado del puente Y disparó a una detrás de un callo descompuesto, mientras que otro le disparó desde encima del carro, itsuki intentaba dispararle a otro que estaba al lado del carro pero fallando por que su mira nao alcanzaba a distinguirlo, entonces natsuki aparecio detras de ellos y se cargo al chico de abajo mientras que yuri mató al chico de arriba terminado así con otro squad completo.

pero en ese instante la barrera nos alcanzó dejándonos fuera corrimos hasta la zona que ya estaba cerca y justo al momento de entrar quedamos noqueadas por la zona pero natsuki nos ayudó a curarnos, una vez recuperadas avanzamos hasta donde se encontraba Misaki y al llegar ella estaba peleando contra dos equipos enteros así que nosotros corrimos a ayudarle y acabando con ellos fácilmente quedando como ganadoras y pasando a la siguiente rondo.

_ siii, genial ganamos pasamos a las semifinales que emoción.

_ qué alegría.

_ si nos esforzamos mucho y lo conseguimos

_ genial, vayamos a celebrar. que dicen?

_ yo digo que vayamos.

así que nos dirigimos a una pastelería y para celebrar pedimos los postres más caros. después fuimos a la cas de itsuki ya que sus padres no estaban y brindamos por haber ganado, todo estaba yendo de maravilla cuando de pronto y sin esperarlo, un círculo se dibujó debajo de nosotros una lu8z fuertemente iluminó toda la habitación en la que nos encontrábamos. se sentía como si la luz nos absorbiera y cuando el resplandor ceso al abrir los ojos nos encontrábamos en un lugar muy extraño no era la casa de itsuki y al abrir la puerta de la habitación estábamos en una cabaña en un bosque.

_ pero que demonios es esto.

_ ¿dónde demonios estamos?

_ no lo se.

_ no puede ser, otra vez por favor

_ ¿ qué te pasa misaki?, ¿ tu sabes donde estamos?

_ misaki si sabes algo habla de una vez..

_ yo no sé nada. enserio se los prometo.

_ esta bien te creemos. ¿pero dónde estamos?

_ no lo se solo recuerdo que aparecimos aquí después de que una luz brillante nos segara.

_ enserio misaki si sabes algo habla de una vez

_ ya les dije que yo no sé nada.

_ ok entonces salgamos he investiguemos donde estamos.

_ está bien.

estábamos tan confundidas que no sabíamos por dónde comenzar a investigar así que salimos todas despacio y estábamos en una cabaña en el interior de un bosque todas quedamos sorprendidas.

cómo llegamos aquí preguntándonos pero no sabíamos nuestras caras de confusión, pero misaki estaba más preocupada y temerosa como si tratara de ocultarnos algo. Realmente me preocupo por ella pero estaba más preocupada de en donde nos encontrábamos. continuamos caminando esperando salir de aquel bosque. y después de unos minutos caminando encontramos un camino marcado de tierra así que continuamos por él esperando encontrar la salida o a alguien que nos pudiera ayudar mientras la tarde caía rápidamente oscureciendo. dejándonos sin luz para iluminar el camino cuando de pronto a lo lejos se vi un pequeño pueblo.

_ miren alla chicas un pequeño pueblo

todas rápidamente voltearon con alegría en sus rostro así que decidimos correr hasta llegar al pueblo.

en cuanto llegamos buscamos rápidamente a alguien que nos pudiera dar nos informacion de donde nos encontrábamos. pero al ver a las personas nos quedamos sorprendidas al ver su forma de vestir.

peur sus vestimentas eran muy parecidas a las de un mundo de fantasía como las de los juegos las mujeres vestían con un vestido de colores sólidos alargado hasta los tobillos y los hombres con una camisa o playera de lana y unos pantalones desgastados por el trabajo.

_ wow esto es increíble

_ no lo puedo creer que esto esté pasando

_ al parecer fuimos transportados a un mundo de fantasía

todas no quedamos sorprendidas con una expresión de emoción en nuestras caras, a excepción de misaki qui9en seguía pareciendo muy preocupada por algo y muy ansiosa en su rostro se mostraba una explosión de enojo pues estaba frunciendo el ceño.

_ pasa misaki desde que llegamos te notas muy ansiosa

_ nada solo que estoy preocupada de en donde estamos

_ estás segura que es solo eso

_ si, por favor esperen aquí y no hablen con nadie hasta que yo regrese voy a buscar información y algo de comer

_ nosotras te acompañamos.

_ no se preocupen ahora vuelvo

misaki salió corriendo adentrándose más en el pueblo como si lo conociera.

_ creen que misaki este bien la noto muy nerviosa

:_ ahora que lo dices pareciera que está tratando de ocultar algo.

_ no creen que ,misaki sabe algo sobre este lugar no nos quiere decir

_ no creo ella es nuestra amiga y nos lo hubiera dicho.

todas nos quedamos viéndonos unas a otras sin decir nada cuando de pronto volvió misaki. cansada con un poco de comida así que nos dirigimos hacia un lugar donde pudiéramos comer.

_ oye misaki donde conseguiste esto.

_ en una tienda de aqui cerca pero no se preocupen por eso coman.

una vez terminando de comer misaki nos dirigió a una posada donde podríamos pasar la noche al entrar la recepcionista nos recibio amablemente. con una sonrisa en su rostro.

_ hala sean bienvenidas a la luna plateada yo soy thonka y soy la recepcionista

_ hola disculpe un cuarto para pasar la noche. ohh si serian 30 monedas de cobre.

nosotras nos pusimos nerviosas porque no teníamos dinero pero cuando thonka vio a misaki puso una cara de sorpresa como si ya se conocieran. y de pronto nos dijo.

_ olviden el dinero pasen por aquí

nos dirijo a una de las habitacione más caras del lugar y dijo.

_ son nuevas aquí verdad?

_ si nosotros no conocemos este lugar no se preocupen mañana yo les enseñaré el pueblo ahora descansen.

después de eso se retiro y nosotras entramos en la habitación. al entrar era muy grande y espaciosa contaba con dos camas una pequeña mesa y cuatro sillas un guardarropa un baño con tina un librero con muchos libros un tocador y muchas otras cosas.

_wow esto es muy genial

_ es muy grande es lo mejor

_ misaki conoces a esa persona

de repente le pregunta natsuki a misaki con una expresión de seriedad y ella responde con preocupación y una voz muy nerviosa.

_ no claro que no

_ entonces por que cambio de actitud cuando te vio.

misaki es este punto está muy nerviosa y con dificultad reponde.

_ por…. que…. ella….., porque ella fue la que me dio la comida que les lleve

_ pero dijiste que la compraste en una tienda.

masaki ya con mucha presión encima he intentando ocultar su nerviosismo responde

_ bueno es que ella pagó la comida porque yo no traía el dinero. y además me dijo de este lugar, pero yo no sabía que trabajaba aquí.

_ enserio no nos estas mintiendo?

_ mmm. esta bien te creo.

dijo natsuki con un tono de incredulidad y logrando que misaki se relajara diciendo.

_ creo que debería ir a darle las gracias por lo que ha hecho por nosotros

a si misaki salió de la habitación dirijiendose a la recepcion para agradecer a thonka por lo que hizo por ella, mientras tanto las demas nos quedamos en la habitacion observandola y decidiendo quien tomaria una ducha primero.

al dia siguente al despertar en la habitacion del hotel todas nos sorprendimos que seguiamos ahi.

_ al parecer no fue un mal sueño

_ bueno hay que investigar como podemos volver a nuestro mundo

_ oh si pero primero hay que ir a desayunar, para tener fuerzas

_ itsuki no es momento para eso. tenemos que volver lo antes posible.

_ oigan y misaki al guien sabe donde esta.

_ no lo se al parecer no regreso anoche vamos a preguntar a la recep´cionista a ver si lña vio salir.

todas nos vestimos y salimos corriendo a la recepcion para seber que paso con ella pero al llegar nos encontramos un una muy saoprendente cosa ella estaba hablando de forma muy cercana con misaki como si ya se conocieran de hace tiempo lo cual nos parecio muy raro ya que solo acaba vamos de conocernos la noche anterior.

al mirarnos la recepcionista rapidamente toco a misaki en señal de advertencia y cundo misaki volteo al vernos tomo una actitud muy nerviosa.

_ buenos dias chicas, por fin se levantaron.

_ buenos dias, misaki estabamos muy preocupadas cunado nos despertamos y no y te encontramos en las habitacion y anoche no llegaste a dormir.

_ lo siento chicas solo que me que platicando con thonka y cuando regrese ustedes ya estaban bien dormidas. lo siento

pero no se preocupen que su amiga ya me conto todo lo que paso y que ustedes fueron transportadas aquí desde otro mundo.

ohh, enserio pero no pareces muy sorprendida.

realmente no ya que aquí ocurre mucho eso algunas personas son invocadas para pelear contra los demonios que quieren destruirlo todo.

wooow en verdad, y porque no pélean ustedes contra ellos.


End file.
